True Anarchy
by Carly Spade
Summary: Eric Northman has decided he needs a fresh start, new surroundings and a better job. He formulates a plan that will lead him to Charming California to meet with the Sons of Anarchy.
1. Chapter 1

_Shreveport, Louisiana_

Eric Northman sat behind the desk pinching the bridge of his nose as he idly watched his protégé vampire, Pam pace back and forth in front of him. Pam suddenly paused and slammed her hands down on the desk beckoning for Eric's attention. He sighed and turned his body to face her.

"Yes, Pamela?" Eric asked as her lips parted in disbelief.

"You are actually fucking serious about this," Pam said as she pushed off the desk, placing one hand on her hip, as the other rose to gesture as she spoke.

"I mean I get it. Louisiana has been the longest we've stayed anywhere in the years that we've been together but _Cali-fucking-fornia,_ Eric?" Pam said as she made a disgusted face. Eric continued to watch her tirade, patiently waiting for her to conclude. He steepled his fingers in front of him with his elbows resting on the desk.

"What are you going to do there for business, kill Mexicans coming over the border or start a fucking taco stand?" she said as she finally stopped her pacing and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff, staring at Eric.

"Are you finished?" Eric asked with a raise of his eyebrows. Pam responded with an idle roll of her eyes. Eric rose from the desk and made his way around the desk to approach her.

"No one said you had to follow me, Pam, you have been released from me as your maker or have you forgotten that?" Eric asked as he placed his hands behind his back and stared down at her, awaiting a response.

"How could I?" Pam said with a hint of remorse in her tone.

"With that being said, I hope you'll reconsider accompanying me. Can't say I've ever had a better business partner and I could really use your assistance," Eric said, not moving from his current position as a slow progression of curiosity started to spread over Pam's expression.

"What _kind_ of business?" Pam said, a look of skepticism starting to take over her features. Eric cleared his throat and turned around to face the desk, reaching for a piece of paper, handing it to her for review. Pam looked at Eric for a moment with a cocked eyebrow before she looked down to the piece of paper, reviewing what looked to be a logo of some kind with the Grim Reaper as the focal point. She canted her head to one side as she read the words surrounding the reaper.

"Sons of Anarchy? Eric what the hell is this?" Pam asked, glancing back up at Eric who was now leaning back against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That my dear Pamela, is a motorcycle club. One of the most popular, ruthless, and profitable motorcycle clubs in the nation." Eric said, as Pam's eyebrow once again rose to the skies. She was convinced at this point that he had officially lost his mind as she spoke her response in monotone.

"You…want to join…a motorcycle club?" Pam asked as she held the piece of paper between her fingers now like it was a rag covered in dog shit.

"Not join…overtake. Wouldn't be very hard to convince them, I'd imagine." Eric said as he made his fangs unleash, looking to Pam for a response.

"Okay, so you overtake this motorcycle club and then do what? Go on rallies? Fuck a few biker chicks?" Pam asked with complete lack of enthusiasm.

"Christ Pam, try to be a little more open minded here. They deal drugs, run guns, own a porn studio-" Eric started to say as Pam suddenly interrupted.

"Porn studio? Well, color me a bit more interested," Pam answered as Eric couldn't help but give a wicked, sidelong grin.

"There's my girl. They deal in all these organizations that we would be profiting from and could become filthy rich with the addition of one singular item to their dealings," Eric paused as he rose his eyebrows to Pam as if beckoning her to guess. She widened her eyes and gave a shrug of her shoulders in annoyance, wanting him to spit it out already.

"V," Eric said simply and Pam let her hands drop to her sides in frustration.

"Eric, come _on_ ," Pam said as Eric pushed from the desk and took the few strides he needed to stand directly in front of Pam glaring down at her.

"I am sick and tired of this constant peddling of New Blood bullshit. I used to be a fucking Viking king for Christ's sake! _This_ is a chance for a fresh start," Eric said as Pam's body had begun to recoil backwards slightly and she cleared her throat and smoothed out her hair.

"You can't peddle your own blood, you're too ancient," Pam said and Eric turned around to begin his own pacing.

"Yes, I know Pamela. I am _not_ an idiot. I'd force someone to volunteer and chain them to serve the sole purpose of being a blood factory, clearly, "Eric spat as Pam looked down to the piece of paper again, thoughts starting to consume her.

"The Grim Reaper is a little too ironic for a vampire don't you think?" Pam said with a smirk and Eric stopped and turned the paper over in her hand where a different logo resided. A Norse designed wolf's head was the focal point for this one along with the words, 'Fenrir's Pack'. Pam looked from the logo and back up to Eric with a raise of the eyebrows. Eric stared at her and nodded once.

"I'd insist on all dealings of V to be done under _this_ name. So what do you say Pam, are you in or are you out?" Eric asked as he raised his hands to lightly place on each of Pam's shoulders looking down at her with those epic blue-eyed puppy dog eyes that he was so talented at using. Pam looked at him for a moment, having never built up an aversion to those eyes as she quickly looked away and left out a sigh.

"Shit. I am _not_ riding bitch on the back of one of those fucking things. I get my _own,_ " Pam said as she poked Eric in the chest. Eric squeezed her shoulders with a smile spreading across his lips.

"Whatever you want. It can even be a Tiffany's edition, if you'd prefer," Eric said sincerely as Pam smiled up at him. Eric continued to stare down at Pam as his smile began to fade.

"You can come out Jessica," Eric said simply as Pam's eyebrows furrowed looking over Eric's shoulder as the pretty redhead shuffled her way from around the corner. Pam put her hands on her hips as Eric slowly turned around to face Jessica.

"Can I help you?" Eric asked as Jessica cleared her throat and idly began to pick at the cuticles of her fingernails.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear things," Jessica said with her southern charm laced accent. Her blue eyes dropped to the floor, having not the courage to look Eric in the face.

"Yes you did. Now what I can help you with, Jessica?" Eric asked as she turned her gaze back up to him.

"Can I please come with you, Eric? I have nothing here. Hoyt is gone and he ain't ever comin' back, Bill's dead and I mean I could help! Tend bar or waitress or I mean I can do absolutely anything you'd need," Jessica started to say as Pam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Pam said as Jessica peered over to her for a moment before her eyes dropped to the ground again with embarrassment.

"You can tag along on one condition," Eric started to say as Jessica's eyes widened in surprise and overwhelming relief.

"Yeah, o'course anything!" Jessica said excitedly as Eric stared down at her, his face the epitome of seriousness.

"You must service my carnal needs at my beck and call," Eric said as Jessica suddenly grew nervous looking around from left to right. She looked back at Pam who had the most devilish grin played across her lips.

"I'm kidding," Eric said deadpan as he patted Jessica atop the head. He turned around to look at both Jessica and Pam and slapped his hands together once.

"Let's do this ladies," Eric said and Jessica, now relieved that Eric didn't want her to be his sex slave, started to jump up and down in delight.

"Oh this is gonna be great. I ain't ever seen California before," Jessica said, as Pam remained unenthused.

"Yes, I'm sure it'll be a real _slice_ ," Pam said as Eric was already making his way toward the door.

"Wait, what about Fangtasia?" Jessica asked as Pam started to follow Eric, leaving Jessica standing in the middle of the office alone with her thought. Eric raised a hand above his head referencing the building around him and yelled without ever turning around.

"Torch it for all I care!" Eric said as Jessica looked around confused and then scurried forward to catch up with them.

 _Bon Temps, Louisiana_

Jason Stackhouse followed his sister Sookie as she frantically made her way around in her bedroom, shoving various things into one of three suitcases that she had laid out on her bed.

"Sook, seriously can we talk more about this? This is just plain shit crazy," Jason said as Sookie continued to take clothes from hangers out of her closet and shove them into the suitcase.

"Jason, I love you and I appreciate your concern but this ain't up for debate. I need a change and I need to get the _hell_ out of this town," Sookie said as she moved past him to go downstairs with Jason quick on her heels.

"Sook, I get that, I really do but why California? It's all the way on the other side of the damned country. Why not Mississippi or-or I hear Alabama can be real nice this time of year," Jason said as Sookie stopped for a moment to look up at her big brother.

"Jason, the entire southern part of this country is still full of vampires, shifters, witches…I want away from all of it. All the vampires were run out of California years ago; it is the _perfect_ place for a fresh start. I mean look at this brochure. The town is even called Charming, how cute is that?" Sookie said with a wide grin that always displayed the gap in her two front teeth prominently. She patted his shoulder as she left him standing there with the brochure to continue packing up her things. Jason glanced down to the brochure reading the words Charming, California at the top with an image of a house amidst the mountains. He let out a sigh, knowing that when Sookie got like this, there was nothing or no one that could stand in her way, not even her own brother.

"Whatta gonna do for money?" Jason asked, and Sookie laughed as she grabbed a couple of things from the downstairs closet.

"Everywhere needs waitresses Jason, I'm pretty sure I won't have an issue findin' a job," Sookie said as she brushed past him to run upstairs again and throw the items in the suitcase. Jason nodded solemnly, not following her this time as he patted the brochure into his palm a few times, waiting for her to come back down. Within a few minutes, Sookie was dragging all three of her suitcases down the stairs, making loud banging noises as she did so. Jason cocked an eyebrow as he watched her, not daring to try to help with how determined she was right now. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she let out a huff and blew a rogue strand of blonde hair that managed to escape her ponytail from her eyes. She glanced down at her watch and then back to Jason.

"My train leaves in an hour, I better call a cab," she said as she made her way over to the landline telephone in the kitchen.

"Sook, why don't you just let me drive you to the station?" Jason asked and Sookie shook her head back and forth emphatically.

"Nope, Jase I am doing this completely on my _own_ , it's important to me," she said as Jason held up his hands in defense. Once she called for the cab, she made her way back over to Jason and they now stood toe to toe. They stared at one another for a moment, neither of them wanting to be the one to initiate the goodbye first. Sookie let out a sigh and launched herself at her brother in a tight embrace. Jason reciprocated by wrapping his arms around his baby sister.

"It's gonna be fine, Jason, I promise. I'll call you as soon as I am all settled in," Sookie said as she backed away from the hug and Jason nodded his head several times.

"I know Sook. I'm proud of you, ya know? Glad yer finally doin' this," Jason said with a weak smile, knowing he was going to miss the hell out of her. Sookie nodded in response as she fought back tears and instead cleared her throat to start grabbing all three of her suitcases. Jason glanced down to the three relatively small cases that she had managed to package her life into.

"That's all yer takin'?" he asked as Sookie smiled to him over her shoulder as she made her way to the door.

"Oh you know me, never needed much to get by," she said and Jason couldn't help but smile, knowing she was completely right.

"Oh and do me a favor, Jace…please don't sell this house. I almost made that mistake once and I don't want to even think about it again," Sookie said with a grimace on her face and Jason shook his head slowly.

"I would never even think about it, Sook. Now get the hell out of here before I have to lie and say there's dirt in my eye or some shit," Jason said with a meager smile as Sookie smiled back and pushed open the screen door that lead to the front porch. She looked over her shoulder at him one last time.

"Love you, Jason," she said as Jason gave an idle wave from the middle of the living room where he decided to stay.

"Love you," he responded and she let the screen door slap shut behind her as she made her way out to the taxicab.

 _Charming, California_

Jax Teller, President of the Sons of Anarchy Red Wood Original motorcycle club sat at the head of the table in the top floor of the club owned ice cream shop, idly tapping his finger on the wooden table, listening to the members of his club debate back and forth, on what directions the club should be heading. For a moment, all their voices had become static in the back of his mind as he had his own thoughts to organize. He slapped his hand atop the table several times to get them all to be quiet.

"Alright, alright, it's clear we all have our own opinions on the best way to handle this. I, for one want us _out_ of the gunrunning, _out_ of drugs and more focused on Red Woody now that Diosa is gone. Stick to making _legitimate_ cash. Can we at least all agree on that?" Jax asked as he looked around at all his loyal and dedicated members, brothers, and friends. All men slowly nodded their heads in agreement and Jax nodded once in return. Chibs Telford, one of Jax's closest friends and now vice-present of the club cleared his throat to speak, his Scottish accent laced heavy over every word.

"Jackie Boy, I agree with going legit, but to go legit is going to cause blood to be shed and the shed blood ye should be focused on right now…is Tara's," Chibs said as all the other men at the table looked at each other with apprehension before they looked over at Jax to gauge his response. Jax's fist started to tighten as he peered down at the wedding band on his left hand, fighting back tears.

"The man responsible is dead and Lin is in prison, Juice knows what he is supposed to do. That's all there is to say," Jax said as he continued to ball up his fist and release it several times. Bobby Munson adjusted in his seat before he leaned forward onto the table.

"We also need to be a little more concerned about the retaliation on Marks's part. You think our betrayal against the Triads is going to be taken lightly, Jax?" Bobby said as Jax slowly nodded, staring at his hand. All he had ever wanted was to make this club into the image that his father had worked so long to try to build. Not as a crime syndicate but as a legitimate, organized, and working club that also could be a place where life and family could coincide. He had already convinced Wendy to take his two sons to live on Nero's farm, having already decided that he did not want his sons to live amidst the poison as he himself had. If things, and that was a big if, had ever managed to calm down, he'd ask her to bring them back.

"We'll take care of Marks, we'll take care of the IRA, it'll all work out in the end boys, I promise you," Jax said as all the men nodded slowly in agreement.

"Now, if there aren't any other issues you would like to discuss, I could use a drink," Jax said with a raise of his eyebrows as he looked around the table to the all the men for objections. The men looked from one to the other as they all shook their heads. Jax nodded once and hit the gavel atop the table before rising from his chair and immediately bolting from the room. Once he was out the door and away from the fellow members of the club he placed his hand on the wall and let his head drop, rubbing the back of his neck harshly. He had a huge burden weighing heavily atop his shoulders and had to figure out a way to cross every T and dot every I before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

_Charming, California_

Sookie Stackhouse strolled down the street of the small town's main street with a new hitch in her step. This was the first time since she was born that she aimed to live anywhere else but the south of the United States, anywhere even outside of Louisiana and she viewed it as another adventure. An adventure away from supernatural beings, away from drama, and most importantly, a town where absolutely no one knew who she was, what she could do, or what she'd been through. It was time for a clean slate. She dressed herself in a modest, yet "charming" blue sun dress, her blonde hair falling in waves over her shoulders as she stopped inside each and every single business along that street whether they had a "Help Wanted" sign in the window or not. As she was leaving the current shop, which was a family owned kitchen appliance store, she turned at the doorway to give one last little wave.

"Thank you so much for yer time, Mr. Anderson. I hope your wife feels better!" Sookie exclaimed with a wide smile as she left out the front door, the small bell at the top chiming as she did so. She paused a moment outside taking a deep breath as she peered on at the mountain scape in the far distance. You'd never get a view like that in Bon Temps, let alone the dry, crisp air. She was beginning to feel that this was the most singular best decision she had made in her entire life. She clutched a pile of applications to her bosom as she continued her way down the street, ignoring the lingering stares from a few of the male town residents as she did so. At this point in her life, she had become quite talented at drowning out people's thoughts and being able to control it only when she truly wanted to listen in. Mind you, this was when she was relaxed and not under distress, or angry, or just any heightened emotional state, so it still royally sucked.

She paused as she approached the next business, her chin tilting up to read the name of an apparent ice cream shop called "Scoops". She gave a light shrug, deciding that any place willing to give her a job at this point she'd take, this girl had rent to pay. She pushed open the door, the same kind of bell sounding to alert anyone that a customer was entering the shop. She hesitantly took a few steps inside looking around a bit confused, as she hadn't seen a soul.

"Um, hello?" she called out as she took a few steps more inside when suddenly a man with a shaved head and two prosthetic hands leaped up from behind the ice cream bar which caused her to jump, sending her application papers flying everywhere. The man look startled as he ran from around the back of the bar dropping to his knees as Sookie likewise squatted to the ground to begin the effort of collecting the scattered papers.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. I wasn't expecting anyone to come in," the man started to say as Sookie gave a slight frown in response.

"You weren't expectin' anyone to want to eat ice cream in the middle of the afternoon on a gorgeous day like today?" she asked as the man cleared his throat, ignoring her statement.

"Oh, I mean of course, is that what you came in for, some ice cream? We are pretty limited on our flavors at the moment," the man said as Sookie continued to eye him curiously, still giving him the benefit of the doubt before invading his privacy and reading his thoughts.

"I actually came in to inquire about a job? My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I just moved into town," Sookie stated as the man continued to gather the papers from the floor.

"A job? We don't even have a 'Help Wanted' sign up," the man stated as Sookie gave a shrug, paying mind to what her dress was hopefully not revealing as she shuffled the papers together.

"Oh, I know, I just figured some people don't even realize the benefit of an extra employee until they hear about the skills I have to offer," Sookie stated as she decided to hell with privacy given this man's clearly frantic and questioning demeanor. She stared on at the man as he was distracted with the paper collecting and started to tune into his thoughts when a booming male voice interrupted her conversation.

"Motherfucker!" Jax Teller bellowed as he slammed a fist into the doorframe that lead from upstairs. He ran a hand through his long blonde locks in exasperation as blue eyes panned down to the floor in surprise at seeing Chucky and a blonde woman kneeling on the floor, gathering papers. His eyebrows furrowed as his white sneakers took a few steps forward, looking to Chucky and then back to Sookie.

"Chucky, who's your new friend?" Jax asked as Chucky immediately leaped to his feet in a panic, almost balling the papers up in his hand as he cleared his throat. Sookie rose to her feet and decided to take matters into her own hands as she jutted a hand out to Jax for a shake.

"My name's Sookie Stackhouse. I just moved here and I am lookin' for a job and thought I'd stop in and see if there was anything available," Sookie said as Jax took her hand and shook it, still eyeing her up suspiciously as he gave a sidelong glance to Chucky who was smiling nervously.

"A job, huh? Darlin', we don't even have a 'Help Wanted' sign up," Jax said as Sookie gave an idle shrug and a chuckle.

"That's what I keep hearin', but I am a woman of conviction. If you'd just give me a few moments of your time, I can explain the skills I can offer you," Sookie began, as Jax continued to eye her suspiciously, moving over to lean on the ice cream bar and cross his arms over his chest.

"Where are you from? That accent's pretty heavy," Jax said as Sookie cleared her throat, trying to decide if she should lie and say she was from any other southern state aside from Louisiana. She lifted her chin in confidence before she spoke.

"Mississippi," she responded, that state was close enough and would hopefully keep any prying curiosities from digging too deep into her past.

"Well what skills does a pretty little southern gal like yourself have that could help us in our lowly ice cream shop?" Jax asked with a sly grin, his hands holding out to either side of him to emphasize the shop surrounding them. Sookie eyed this man thoughtfully before going into her verbal resume and thought it a bit odd that the man was clearly a biker. He wore slightly baggy jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather vest with various patches. She assumed the back of his vest bore the club insignia, which she had yet to see. She cleared her throat, keeping this in mind as she began to walk around the store.

"I have a little over 15 years of experience in the food service industry with the latter 8 of those serving as a manager of a bar and grill. You have a lovely ice cream shop here that you undoubtedly could easily turn into an establishment both fun for children…and adults. For instance you could install a full service bar on the opposite side of the room from the ice cream bar," Sookie said as she splayed her hands out to emphasize the placement of the adult bar and then walked over to the ice cream bar and peered down into the barrels seeing them completely empty. She narrowed her eyes for a moment and when she turned back around Jax was right in front of her staring down at her with intimidation. She felt a lump start to form in her throat as she stared up at him, gripping onto the bar behind her for stability. These men were obviously far more than just small business owners and Sookie could tell that they were starting to see her discovery.

"Listen darlin', you seem like a nice, smart girl, but I think we both know that this isn't an actual ice cream shop," Jax said, still standing sternly in front of Sookie as she cleared her throat, glancing over at Chucky who still seemed overly nervous. Sookie looked back up to Jax with a forced smile that she had perfected over the years in moments of intimidation such as this.

"All the more reason you could use my help. It could easily be an actual runnin' business, gives better cover," Sookie began as she mentally kicked herself in the ass for even suggesting such a thing. It wasn't like she had much of a choice however in the current situation, given that her life could be hanging in the balance. There were worse jobs she could have, like a stripper or hooker or something, right? Jax raised a hand to the blonde goatee on his chin as he rubbed it contemplatively. He took a few steps away from Sookie as she stood straight up now, pulling at the hem of her skirt with a clearing of her throat.

"We're a motorcycle club called the Sons of Anarchy," Jax began to say as Sookie stared on at him a bit confused. She looked from left to right and shrugged.

"Okay, so what's the big deal? You guys get together a couple times a week, go on rides, and have a couple of drinks and talk mufflers?" Sookie ignorantly said as Jax couldn't help but give a hearty chuckle. He shook his head as he played with the large rings adorning his left hand, eyeing Sookie up as if he were a mind reader himself.

"You really think if that's all we did we'd need an ice cream shop as cover for our clubhouse?" Jax asked, as Sookie looked around the shop and then glanced up at the ceiling where the supposed clubhouse should have been.

"Well, that's a very valid point," Sookie remarked, crossing her arms over her chest in slight irritation.

"Is that something you could live with? Being mixed into what helping this club could mean for you?" Jax asked, seriousness blanketing his face as he squared his jaw a few times, making the corners of his chin bone bulge as he did so. Sookie narrowed her eyes in concentration, listening into Jax's mind for a moment.

"You really should say no, darlin' just walk away now. There's enough going on right now with Tara's death and Juice and last thing we need is another innocent added to the mix," Jax thought, which intrigued Sookie all the more, or rather it intrigued the part of Sookie that always longed to help others. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I don't have to be involved. I can simply serve as the manager of this establishment having never known what goes on upstairs or who my boss truly is," Sookie said staring on at him with determination. Jax slowly nodded his head and gave a grin in return, pulling a pair of riding glasses from his inside pocket.

"You're smart, Sookie Stackhouse, I'll give you that. If you truly want to do this then be back here tomorrow, same time. I'd talk with you more, Darlin' but I'm late for a meeting," Jax said as he moved towards the door. Sookie glanced to Chucky for a moment and then blinked a few times before shuffling her way to follow him out the door. She watched as he swung his leg over to mount his Harley Davidson motorcycle, a half helmet slipping over the top of his head.

"I don't even know your name," Sookie remarked as Jax looked over at her as he was fastening the clip of the helmet under his chin.

"Jax Teller," Jax replied as the motorcycle roared to life. He revved the engine a few times before he took off down the road, causing the air in front of Sookie's dress to move, her hands instinctively dropping to keep it from flying upward, ala Marilyn Monroe style. Sookie pursed her lips together in skepticism and was already rolling her eyes at herself. Sookie Stackhouse: the woman with a weakness for broken people. She'd never learn that some breaks could just not be fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric Northman clutched the handlebars of his new blood red Harley Davidson Fat Boy motorcycle, a pair of sunglasses resting across his face. He rolled his shoulders lightly, the leather jacket he wore creaking in response as he lifted up a hand to point in the left direction, signifying to Pam on the motorcycle following him to turn left. Pam sat clad in leather pants, leather jacket, and a red corset seated upon her new Tiffany Harley Davidson just as Eric had promised her, she realistically would not have settled for anything less. Her blonde locks were pulled back into a low ponytail; a pair of leather-clad arms were snaked around her waist. Jessica's face pressed into the back of Pam, as she seemed to be clutching on for dear life as they made the left turn that Eric instructed.

The pair of motorcycles pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair only mere moments after dusk. Once parked, Eric dismounted his bike, sliding the glasses from his face, looking around the empty parking lot save for one vehicle. Pam equally dismounted her own bike as Jessica sat there a moment as if she were frozen to the seat.

"You gonna be alright there, Cupcake?" Pam asked Jessica with a cock of a thin eyebrow. Jessica nodded a few times before she ungracefully slid off the bike.

"I don't understand why I couldn't get my own bike, maybe I wouldn't be as terrified being able to grip onto metal instead of your bony torso," Jessica exclaimed as she folded her arms over herself, Pam placed a hand on her hip and the other hand touched to her chest.

"Aw, you flatter me. I haven't been called bony in ages," Pam said as Eric started to move toward what looked to be a front office of sorts.

"You two stay out here until I summon you," Eric proclaimed as Pam crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on her bike with a huff. Eric peered into the office seeing a single desk light lamp on as he gave the door a light knock.

Gemma Teller sat at the desk, her reading glasses hanging off the edge of her nose as she sorted through various amounts of paperwork. She glanced to the clock and cursed inwardly to herself. They were scheduled to close in ten minutes, why did this always happen, people waltzing in at the last minute. She let out a sigh as she cleared her throat, hoping the customer would be able to just come back tomorrow.

"Sorry, we actually just closed! Anyway you could come back tomorrow?" Gemma yelled to the closed door. Eric leaned on the doorframe as he played with the sunglasses between his fingers.

"I assure you, I only need a moment of your time. I'm new to riding, just had a quick question about a funny sound my bike is making," Eric lied, his blue orbs turning to peer through the screen of the door again, making out the slight outline within of the woman inside. Gemma sighed as she tore the reading glasses from her face and stood from the desk. Walking over, she unlocked the door and pulled it open, her eyebrows raising when she looked up at a tall, blonde-haired, and up kept man clad in black leather. Clearly, he was not from around here. She stood to the side and gestured a hand past her.

"Come on in," Gemma said to Eric, as his lips curled slowly into a grin having gained the invitation he sought and ducked his head as he walked in. Gemma reached past him to flick on the light switch, clearing her throat as she batted some of the rogue hairs from her bangs that were hanging in her eyes.

"So, you said your bike is making a funny noise? What kind of noise?" Gemma asked as Eric took a moment to survey his surroundings before he took the few steps he needed to be standing toe to toe with the woman. Gemma was slightly taken aback as she found herself being pressed into the desk behind her, her hand started to inconspicuously search for the Ruger that was somewhere beneath all the papers.

"I am actually looking for Jax Teller, you wouldn't happen to know his where abouts?" Eric asked as Gemma felt her throat beginning to tighten, her hand finally finding the Ruger as she gripped it in her palm, waiting for the opportune moment.

"No, he uh, he only comes by the shop every once and awhile to check in. Hasn't worked here regularly for years," Gemma said as she watched Eric carefully, Eric doing the same, having already caught wind of her plan to pull a gun on him. He had most certainly not been born yesterday. He nodded in response to her answer as he leaned in closer.

"Well, I'm going to need you to give him a call and tell him that you need him here, tell him you're being threatened if you'd like, maybe he'd get here faster," Eric said as Gemma took a sharp intake of breath before she yanked the Ruger from beneath the papers and brought it immediately up and towards Eric. Eric raised a hand effortlessly, latching onto Gemma's wrist, she wincing from the slight pain he was causing. He used his other hand to pry the pistol from her hand, crushing it within her grasp as Gemma's eyes widened in absolute fear.

"Wh-what are you?" Gemma asked, suddenly finding it hard to even breathe normally. Eric leaned down and peered into Gemma's eyes, watching as they locked onto his in a Glamour.

"What is your name?" Eric asked as Gemma stared on at him, completely under his spell.

"Gem-Gemma Teller," Gemma responded as Eric smiled, pleased that they were clearly related to each other, this would make things far easier.

"Mmm, the Prince's mommy, are we?" He asked as Gemma's face contorted into slight confusion at the question.

"No matter. Gemma, I need you to take out your cell phone and give your son a call. Tell him that a very powerful man is threatening you and he has requested a meeting. Tell him if he is not here within the next hour, that the man will drain you of blood and leave you to die," Gemma slowly nodded as a single tear managed to creep its way down her cheek. All she could do was agree and comply while under Eric's spell. Eric raised a hand to brush the tear from her cheek, offering an understanding smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will comply. Call…now," Eric said as she hadn't taken out her cell phone upon the word call but fumbled about in her pocket after he spoke his determination. Gemma dialed a number into her phone and rose a shaky hand to her ear, waiting for Jax to pick up.

"J-Jax? Hey honey, listen, you need to get to the shop as soon as you can," Gemma began to say, Eric holding his Glamour stare on her as she continued to talk.

"No, the shop is fine, there- I just have a very powerful man here who says if you don't get here within the next hour, he will-he'll drain me of my blood and leave me to die," Gemma said, another tear starting to fall from her eye and she dropped the phone absently as she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. Eric reached out a hand to catch the phone before it crashed to the ground.

"I take it he's coming?" Eric asked as Gemma nodded slowly and he patted her lightly atop the head.

"Thank you, my dear, now go ahead and take a seat and do not move until I say otherwise," Eric spoke as he gestured towards her desk chair, as Gemma followed orders and sat down. Eric turned and walked out the door, sauntering back over to where he left his motorcycle and the women.

"Not that I honestly care, but you could have at least told him where you were goin'," Pam said with half the enthusiasm one would usually have when having 'girl talk' with another female. Eric cocked an eyebrow as he looked between Pam and Jessica, he having clearly walked up in the middle of a conversation.

"Hoyt can go straight to hell with his cheating, lying self. I will _never_ forgive him for making me a divorcee, _ever_ ," Jessica spat as she crossed her arms firmly over her chest and turned her back to Pam, as if Pam herself were the one that lied and cheated on her. Pam looked over to Eric with a raise of the eyebrows and shrugged then gestured towards Jessica with her head. It took Eric a moment to realize Pam was edging him on to offer Jessica some form of comfort so he took a step forward and lightly patted the redhead's shoulder.

"There, there. You will find another, he didn't deserve you, and all that jazz," Eric spoke with monotone as his interest was taken elsewhere, seeing the group of motorcycles making their way down the road right towards the auto shop. He smiled to himself as he half took a seat on his own motorcycle, placing his hands in his lap.

Jax Teller pulled into the parking lot followed by Chibs and Tig, who were accompanying him for back up. Jax sprung off his bike, ripping the helmet from his head. Chibs leaped off his own bike, grabbing Jax by the arm who had already seemed wound up tight from previous events.

"Jackie-Boy, ye can't forget what just happened back there. Once word gets around that ye killed a club president, things are goin' tah get complicated," Chibs said as Jax's jaw squared off, yanking his arm from his friends grasp.

"I already told you, Jury betrayed the patch. He told the Chinese where those guns were and worse he pulled a gun on me. I did what was necessary, Gemma's life is _far_ more important right now," Jax said haughtily as he turned from Chibs, running a hand through his long blonde locks, his pistol immediately coming out of his holster and pointing at Eric who still sat on his bike, cool as a cucumber.

"Where is she?" Jax asked as Eric's hands rose, palms facing Jax to show that he was in no way armed.

"Relax. She's inside, completely safe," Eric spoke delicately as Jax motioned with his head towards the office, Tig nodded once in understanding as he moved to the office to check on Gemma.

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you right now," Jax said, his nostrils flaring as Eric couldn't help but smile.

"Because your bullets will not kill me," Eric said as Jax's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his grip tightening on the pistol.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Jax asked, his mind racing as Chibs stood behind him looking equally as confused. Eric was then off his bike in a flash, his hand clasping around Jax's throat, with just enough pressure to constrict his airway slightly but not do any real damage. Chibs immediately removed his pistol and shot Eric twice in the back. Eric sighed at the sheer disregard for his words. He was starting to miss how easy it had become to be a vampire in the south, all humans having feared, welcomed, or shunned them but at least they were all aware of their existence and what they were capable of. Chibs dropped the pistol as his eyes widened, not understanding how Eric was still standing, completely alive and seemingly unharmed by the bullets lodged into his back. Pam and Jessica had replied in kind to the threat on their lead vampire by baring their fangs, which made Jax's brows furrow not believing his eyes, and assumed that the adrenaline was throwing off his vision. Then Eric leaned forward and unleashed his own set of fangs, which made Jax's eyes grow that much wider in realization that he had in fact seen correctly.

"Jackson Teller, I am Eric Northman…and I have a proposition I'd like to discuss with you, if you'd be so kind as to stop trying to shoot me, and listen," Eric said as Jax slowly nodded, Eric's grip loosening from his throat as he took a step back. Jax rose a hand to rub at his neck, his eyebrows still furrowed as Jax and Chibs moved to stand next to each other and several feet away from Eric.

"What the hell are you people?" Jax asked as Eric, Pam, and Jessica all retracted their fangs, Eric adjusting the cuffs of his leather jacket. He had to smirk at Jax's lack of context clues given the current situation.

"Is it not fairly obvious?" Eric asked as he rose his eyebrows to him, waiting for the wheel to begin turning. Jax and Chibs just continued to look between the three of them, apparently too shocked to think properly and Eric sighed.

"Dracula? Blade?...Buffy?" Eric said as he hesitated on using that last one as an example but he was pulling at strings here. Chibs shook his head as he let out a laugh, splaying his hand around in the air in sheer disbelief.

"Nae way, there's nae bloody way ye all are vampires," Chibs said as Jax looked over to him and then back at Eric, having not known what to believe at this point. Suddenly, Tig immerged from the office with a very frightened Gemma clinging to the back of him as he raised his pistol to Eric. Eric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Jax held up his hands to Tig.

"Tig, put the gun down, now!" Jax bellowed, as Tig hesitated but for a moment before holstering his pistol in confusion. Eric took note of this, his men showed loyalty to their leader, which would prove incredibly useful in his endeavors, as that meant all he had to do was convince Jax, and the rest would surely follow.

"What's uh, what's going on Jax?" Tig said as he came to stand beside them, Gemma peering around from behind pointing at Eric with a shaky finger.

"That man is a demon, that's what's going on," Gemma said as Eric couldn't help but laugh at her observation.

"Hardly. I'm far worse, I assure you," Eric responded as Jax's jaw began to square off again, nodding slowly.

"So, how do we know you're telling the truth and not just some whacked Goths who got their teeth sharpened and like to drink blood?" Jax said with a cock of an eyebrow which made Eric cant his head in appreciation.

"Now you're thinking more clearly, good. Your first clue was the fact that I was shot twice in the back and I am still standing. If the retractable fangs and insane reflexes are still not enough to convince you, I suppose I can perform one last parlor trick," Eric spoke as his form suddenly lifted straight up into the sky, a feat that not all vampires could do, but given his age was something he had perfected. Jax and Chibs blinked as they looked around for him, when suddenly he darted back down from the skies directly behind Gemma.

"Boo," he said which cause Gemma to nearly jump out of her skin with a shriek. Jax turned around and held up his hands, having had enough of this and not really having any other choice but to believe these people truly were vampires, which was a crazy thought to even come to terms with.

"Alright, alright. So, you're vampires, but what the hell do you want with us?" Jax said as he found himself standing between Eric and his mother now protectively which Eric also took note of and smiled. Eric crossed his fingers behind his back and began to walk around them, explaining his proposal.

"When you live a thousand years, life starts to become dull at times, and you look for ways to brighten things up. I have been stuck in the God forsaken pit of the south in America for the last decade and decided to seek new territory. I heard of your little motorcycle club as well as the reputation you all have built for yourself and I wish to capitalize on that," Eric spoke, as Jax listened intently, narrowing his eyes.

"What, you want to gain profit from our club? We are out of the gun running business," Jax said and Eric laughed, cocking his head to him.

"We both know that isn't true, Teller," Eric challenged as Jax's jaw began to square again.

"Never the less you will continue to run your current operations as you see fit, but you will also begin to run a drug that has become known as 'V'," Eric said as all the men of the Sons of Anarchy began to glance to each other in confusion.

"We don't want any part in any kind of drug trade," Jax said sternly as Eric again couldn't help but laugh.

"I find it interesting that you thought any part of this was negotiable," Eric said as he smirked. Tig took a step forward as he shook his head rapidly.

"You can't force us to go into a trade we want no part of, pal," Tig said as Jax looked over at Tig with a shake of the head, as if signifying to _not_ fuck with this guy. Eric could feel his blood boil as he suddenly lurched forward, grabbing Tig by the throat and lifting him from the ground with a growl, his fangs coming out to play again.

"I could kill all of you in a blink of an eye, so when I say you are going to get into a new trade, it would behoove you to _not_ challenge me," Eric said loosening his grip, letting Tig fall to the ground. Jax held his hands up defensively as he moved toward Tig to ensure he was okay.

"Alright, alright! Come by the club house tomorrow and we will go over details," Jax agreed as Eric ran a hand through his blonde locks with a slight sniff of his nose.

"Where is this said club house?" Eric asked as Jax started to move towards his bike, Jessica making the motioned effort to follow him.

"It's above an ice cream ship called, Scoops, on Orange Ave," Jax said as Eric's face slipped into the grimace of the mention of an ice cream shop. Surely he couldn't expect a creature of the night to be seen entering an ice cream shop.

"An ice cream shop? Hmm, we will look into this as well, there has to be better places with which to hold meetings," Eric said as he slipped onto his bike, sliding the glasses over his face. Jessica moved over to Jax, shifting a bit of red hair behind her ear as she smiled at him sheepishly.

"Um, hey, mah name's Jessica," Jessica said as Jax nodded to her once slipping the half helmet on his head.

"Nice to meet ya, Darlin', welcome to Charming," he said as he slid the riding glasses over his face and roared the bike to life taking off down the road. Jessica raised a thumb to her mouth as she idly bit at her fingernail, having obviously developed a sudden schoolgirl crush on Jax Teller as she trotted over to Pam's bike, sliding on the back of it. Pam stared at her deadpan as she slid on.

"Seriously? Now you're going to be a biker chick?" Pam asked as Jessica ignored her sliding her arms around Pam's torso. Pam pursed her lips together in slight annoyance.

"Welcome to fucking Charming, indeed," Pam said before she roared her bike to life and followed Eric down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie crouched behind the newly installed bar top clad in a tight white tank top, shorts and sneakers, her hands busily loading cans and bottles of beer into the mini fridge behind the bar. Her blonde hair swayed from side to side amidst the ponytail she had it pulled back in as she idly whistled to herself.

Jax swung the door open to the shop, the bell atop the door ringing as he did so, one hand lifted to run down the blonde goatee on his chin as the other adjusted his slightly baggy pants. A brow rose as he looked at the new bar area and couldn't help but cock his head to the side to take in the sight of Sookie bending over to put cans in a mini fridge. Sookie turned around with a wide grin splaying her hands out to the side in presentation.

"Well, whatta think?" Sookie asked, as Jax crossed his arms over his chest causing the leather of his vest to creak in protest as he did so. His head began to nod slowly as he looked from one side of the shop to the other, running his hand across the smooth mahogany of the bar top.

"I think you've outdone yourself, Darlin'. The boys are gonna dig this for sure, "he said as Sookie nodded emphatically, causing her pony tail to sway again. She stood to the side to show the two bar taps that were currently resting on their side uninstalled.

"Supposed to be havin' someone come next week to install the kegs and bar taps, but for now there's cans and bottles," she said with a grin as Jax leaned on the bar top giving Sookie a sly grin, catching her gaze. Sookie offered an awkward smile in return, clearing her throat and finding the need suddenly to tug at the bottom of her shorts. Jax pointed behind her to the mini fridge.

"Mind if I have one of those?" he asked as Sookie jolted back to attention, opening the fridge to hand him one of the bottles across the bar top.

"'Course! You do own the place after all," Sookie said with another sheepish grin as Jax took the bottle from her grasp. He used one of the rings on his right hand to pop the cap off and took a long swig.

"Thank you, keep up the good work," he said with a wink as Sookie dug one of her finger nails into the bar top absently, watching as he turned to ascend the stairs. Once he was out of view Sookie rolled her eyes at herself, grabbing a rag to clean the bar top of debris.

"Get a hold of yourself, Stackhouse," she mumbled to herself, repeatedly moving the rag back and forth on the bar top, even though the thing was spotless.

Upstairs, Jax slunk into the head chair of the table looking around to the empty seats where his brothers normally resided. He let out a deep sigh as he took another swig of his beer, letting his head rest on the back of the chair, sinking down deeper. He raised his fingers and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes so tight it caused the skin at the corners to crinkle. There were times that he felt like stepping down from President and all the responsibilities and expectations that came along with it. Everyone looked to him for guidance, trusted him to make the right decisions, and amidst all that he had to push down the seething hatred and anger still swelling in his gut from Tara's death. He was jolted back to reality when he felt the pocket of his jeans vibrating, his hand reaching in to bring the handset to his ear.

"Yeah?" he answered as he quickly jumped to his feet, slamming the bottle down on the table causing some of the foamy contents to spill.

"What the fuck are you talking about? When?" he asked as he began to pace, running a hand over his face and over the hairs of his chin. The hand holding the handset began to shake with tension.

"I'll be right there," Jax said, as he ended the call, pressing the hand set into his forehead for a moment before he slammed his fist onto the table in a bout of anger.

"God dammit!" he bellowed, before throwing the door open and running down the stairs. Sookie found herself pressing up against the back counter behind the bar watching him making his way furiously through the shop towards the front door. He pointed a finger at her as he continued to walk.

"Lock the fucking door and don't let _anyone_ in until we get back, you understand?" he said as Sookie's face contorted into pure confusion.

"Sure, but we were supposed to open to-," she started to say but was quickly cut off by the sound of a slamming door.

"Well, that was rude," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She hadn't a clue that he gave her those orders for her own protection, given the event that had just transpired.

Jax mounted his steel steed, slipping the glasses over his eyes and clipping the helmet under his chin. The motorcycle roared to life as he peeled out and headed straight to the auto shop. Once he arrived, he barely put the motorcycle in park before he was clamoring off it, whipping his helmet and glasses off upon seeing a familiar form lying on his back motionless in the middle of the auto shop parking lot, as the rest of the club members stared down at him in angst. Jax dropped to his knees, feeling actual tears beginning to well in his eyes as he grabbed on the back of his friends head, Bobby.

"Jesus Christ, Bobby! Bobby!" Jax bellowed as Chibs reached out a hand to grab onto Jax's shoulder. Jax shrugged it off.

"Jackie Boy, he's gone," Chibs said and Jax ran the back of his hand across his nose to dispose of the mucus that was starting to form from the tears that he fought back, looking down at one of his oldest friends, dead in a fucking parking lot. Jax shot to his feet and looked to all the men surrounding him, looking just as mournful as he was.

"What the fuck happened!" Jax yelled as Chibs crossed his arms over his chest, fighting back tears himself as Tig rubbed the back of his head with discomfort.

"A black van pulled up, tossed him out like this. Some of us went after the van but we lost it. It _had_ to be Cartwright, there's no other explanation," Tig said as Jax began to pace, his nostrils flaring.

"Cartwright's a fucking dead man. We did _everything_ he asked! And why is he missing a god damn eye!" Jax bellowed pointing down to the hole in Bobby's skull where an eye used to reside. Jax clasped his hands over his nose and mouth as he continued to pace, thinking.

"We have that meeting with that vampire tonight, maybe he-maybe can help," Tig said as Jax stopped pacing and came toe to toe with him, pointing a finger in his face.

"I don't need a damn blood sucker to solve my problems for me, Tig," Jax retorted as Tig lightly rolled his eyes, raising his hands in defense.

"I'm just saying to bring it up is all," Tig said as Jax's jaw clenched and nodded slowly, realizing that his friend was right and he was just too fumed to react appropriately.

"Let's uh, let's get him out of the parking lot. We'll bury him behind the shop, give him a proper send off and then everyone meet back at the club house tonight. I want _all_ of us there for this meeting," Jax said looking around to all the men as they solemnly nodded in agreement and began the mortifying task of burying their own friend.

Back at the clubhouse, Sookie was beginning to get restless as she sat atop the bar watching the sun starting to set outside. She had really thought they would all be back by now and she wasn't about to waste any more time sitting around twiddling her thumbs.

"Screw it," she said as she hopped off the bar top and rummaged through a stack of random items on the back table, looking for the writing pad and a pen. She wrote a quick note to Jax explaining that she had to grab a few items from home to bring into the shop that would make her job a lot easier and that she'd be back. Sorry, not sorry as the popular saying was these days. Sookie thought to herself that she had been through enough in her life that she felt confident in being able to defend herself, not to mention she never was good with being ordered around. She unlocked the door, walked out and locked the door behind her.

 _Later that night…_

Eric stood outside of the shop staring up at the neon lights blazing the word Scoops and grimaced to himself with a sigh. He crossed his hands one atop the other and let them rest at his front, patiently waiting for someone to come to the door. Pam stood at his side, picking at her fingernails with impatience.

"You do know Jess is ticked with you for not _allowing_ her to attend this little soiree, right?" Pam said deadpan as Eric maintained his gaze through the glass door as he spoke.

"I don't really care, Pam. Just because I allowed her to tag along doesn't mean she has to be on our coat tails the entire time," Eric responded as he saw Jax finally start to approach the door, his gaze mistrusting as he unlocked and opened the door, stepping aside to allow them entry. Jax cocked an eyebrow as he watched both of them just standing there, not budging.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked as Eric rose his eyebrows and leaned forward slightly.

"You need to invite us in," Eric said simply as Jax fought off a smile at this amusing notion as he cleared his throat, realizing that Eric was serious.

"Seriously? That's a real thing?" Jax asked as Eric let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's a real thing, now will you invite us in before we die of old age out here?" Eric said sarcastically as Jax furrowed his brows.

"Come on in?" he said in more of the form of a question rather than a statement, having not known the best invitation for vampires to enter an abode. Eric nodded once and brushed past Jax, followed by Pam who gave him a seductive smirk before reaching a finger out idly tapping his nose. Jax cocked an eyebrow as he ran a finger down his nose where she tapped him. Eric paused a moment as he looked around the shop, glancing from the ice cream bar and then over to the alcoholic bar and cocked his head.

"Ice cream _and_ alcohol?" Eric asked as Jax locked the door behind them, moving to the center of the shop.

"Oh, yeah, we hired this new girl, was her idea actually," Jax said as he started for the stairs. Eric nodded slowly, a look of mild impressiveness spreading across his features.

"Intriguing," he said as he and Pam followed Jax up the stairs where the rest of the members were all waiting at the table. Jax motioned to a pair of chairs whose backs were to the door of the meeting room, as Eric and Pam took their seats, Eric adjusting his leather jacket as he did so.

"Let's get right to it gentleman," Eric began as he scooted forward on the chair steepling his fingers on the tabletop looking around to each of the men individually. Most of them look scared out of their wits, others were on edge, and a few seemed actually intrigued by his presence.

"My request is that you continue your normal operations with the inclusion of dealing, 'V'," Eric continued before Jax interrupted him.

"Okay, but seriously what is this 'V'? Cocaine?" Jax asked as Eric smiled to him, leaning back in his chair again.

"Decidedly not. It is vampire blood," Eric said as all the men's faces morphed into confusion.

"Vampire…blood? Why the hell would _anyone_ want to dope up on that?" Tig asked as Eric draped one of his arms over the back of the chair.

"Heightened senses, a feeling of ultimate euphoria, and probably the most popular perk being the best sex a human has ever had in their entire lives," Eric said simply as the men's faces turned from confusion to intrigue. Eric couldn't help but smirk at the predictability of humans and their obsession with sex, but he couldn't blame them, he too was a fan.

"O….kay, and I'm guessin' you all will source the distribution?" Jax asked as Eric smirked leaning forward onto the table once more.

"Fuck no, a vampire's blood is sacred," Eric responded as Chibs shook his head back and forth looking between Jax and Eric.

"Then how do ye plan to source it?" Chibs asked as Eric started to look around the room as if searching for something.

"Does this place happen to have a basement?" Eric asked as Jax's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Uh, yeah?" Jax responded and Eric nodded once in response.

"Perfect. It's quite simple gentleman, we pick a lucky soul to turn into a vampire, chain them up in the basement and repeatedly drain them of most of their blood," Eric said as his forefinger idly tapped atop the table. The men's eyes all widened as they looked back and forth between each other.

"Is he fucking serious, Jax?" Tig said to Jax as he pointed towards Eric whose face showed anything but not serious. Jax kept his gaze fixed on Eric as his eyes began to narrow.

"Yeah, I think he is Tig. Remember what you asked me earlier?" Jax said, his gaze now turning to meet Tig's who was confused, trying to remember what he said earlier.

"Uh, yeah…oh….oooooh," Tig said as he came upon the realization of the thought pattern that Jax was heading in and a grin spread across Tig's face.

"Now you're talkin'," Tig responded and Eric looked unenthused as he watched the two men mentally jerk each other off with their non-verbal communication.

"Alright, on the condition that we get to _pick_ the lucky soul," Jax said as Eric couldn't help but grin, stealing a glance to Pam who smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Interesting. I'm assuming you already have a candidate in mind?" Eric asked as Jax motioned to Chibs who handed him a photograph. Jax leaned forward as to slide the photograph into Eric's view.

"His name is Cartwright. He tortured and killed one of my men. We were going to kill him, but I like this idea a whole hell of a lot better," Jax said as Eric picked the photograph up staring on at the soon to be victim who hadn't a clue what he was about to be eternally in for.

"I _like_ him," Pam said wriggling her finger towards Jax who only smirked in response. Eric continued to stare at the photograph.

"Down girl, we have business to get through," Eric said as Pam idly pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, but not before offering a wink to Chibs who looked behind him as if there was another man she was winking at instead of him.

"Excellent. This makes my job a lot easier. I accept these conditions. Once we have the supply up and running, we will discuss the next steps. I assume you want to be present for his 'death'," Eric said as he made air quotes with his fingers upon saying the word death.

"You better fucking believe we all want to be there," Tig responded as Eric nodded slowly in response and agreement.

"Good, it shall be done tomorrow night," Eric said as Jax cocked his head.

"You don't even know where he'll be," Jax said as Eric smiled again tapping his forefinger atop the table.

"Oh I have my wa-," he started to say when the door to the meeting room creaked open, all men's eyes shifting to the crack in the door.

"Jax? Jax I'm sorry I was just getting ready to leave and wanted to make sure th-," Sookie started to say, but was stopped short upon seeing a very familiar head through the crack. The back of a head that is, but still very recognizable. Eric too stopped talking when he heard the all too familiar rich southern drawl from behind him. If his face could have paled any further then it had already been it would have paled as his entire body froze, a lump forming in his throat. Sookie's eyes widened as she opened the door completely, now also seeing the shocked face of Pam and Sookie's shock suddenly turned to irritation.

"Eric? What the fuck!" Sookie bellowed as Eric's eyes met Jax's who looked confused, his hands gripping the table.

"You two…know each other?" Jax asked as Eric's lips slowly curled into an incredibly wicked grin.

"You can say we have…a history," Eric said.


	5. Chapter 5

Pam stared on at the petite blonde woman whom she hadn't seen in almost a decade, a confused mix of feelings overwhelming her. On the one hand, she was actually somewhat happy to see the little tart but on the other, she was irritated that Eric may have seemingly done this whole charade just for the chance to run into her, _again._

"I have to agree Eric, what the _fuck_?" Pam said, staring daggers into the side of Eric's head who still hadn't turned around to look at the one human on Earth that he had ever cared about. Eric turned to look at Pam and pointed a single finger at her.

"Pamela. Not now," Eric said sternly as he turned to look back at Jax with an apologetic grin.

"If you'll excuse me for just a moment," Eric said, rising from his chair. Jax's face swarmed with amusement, knowing all about women and the drama that undoubtedly seemed to come with them. He waved his hand as if to signify Eric's departure from the room.

"By all means, take care of business," Jax said, biting idly at his lip as Eric finally turned around to peer down at Sookie Stackhouse. His lips slowly parted and his throat suddenly felt dry as he stared at her wide eyed for a moment before clearing his throat and walking towards her. He could tell she was just as shocked as he was but she was also incredibly irritated. He idly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the doorway, leading her downstairs. Sookie wrenched her arm from his and gave his chest a light shove.

"Eric, just what the hell are you and Pam doin' here?! I gave up everything to _leave_ Bon Temps and get as far away as I possibly could from vampires and werewolves and just fucking anything _not_ human!" Sookie bellowed, her chest heaving as Eric simply watched her, amused at the situation and how fate seemingly brought them together.

"It seems difficult to get away from yourself," Eric said simply, referring to her still being part fae as Sookie lurched forward, reaching a hand up to clasp over Eric's mouth, looking around as if anyone would have even got that subtle comment. Eric lightly took Sookie's hand and slowly removed it from his mouth, staring down at her.

"Can you honestly say you're not even the slightest bit happy to see me?" Eric said with a wicked grin as Sookie stared up at him and idly rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see you haven't changed one damn bit, Eric. Honestly, why did you come find me after all this time, why now?" Sookie said crossing her arms firmly over his chest. Eric stared at her blankly for a moment before chuckling.

"Oh Sookie Stackhouse, you always did seem to think the world revolved around you. There was a time that I would have actually agreed with that sentiment but no, I hadn't a clue you were here," Eric said, gazing down at her as Sookie's eyes narrowed, as if the capability to read his vampire mind was suddenly going to become possible.

"Alright, let's say I actually believe you…you still haven't answered the question," Sookie said, standing her ground with her arms still tightly crossed over her chest, one hip popping out to the side as she raised her chin in defiance. Eric gave a sidelong grin as he reached down to move a single lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Suddenly what I do with my time is any of your business?" Eric said as his eyebrows rose, Sookie's hand raising to bat away his hand from her face, especially after that comment. Eric would have been lying if he said that he didn't still care about her. He cared about her a great deal but there was still a bit of pout up disappointment and annoyance at her continued devotion to Bill after everything he had done to her. Devotion that ran strong to the very day she drove a stake straight through his heart. He was only happy to hear that she didn't let him talk her into using the last bit of her fae light in the process.

"Oh for God's sake Eric," Sookie said pushing passed him so that their shoulders collided harshly.

"Welcome to fucking Charming," she said to him over her shoulder as she quickly ascended the stairs. Eric's lips curled into an evil grin as he watched her go up the stairs. This arrangement with the Sons of Anarchy just got a whole lot more interesting. Sookie stuck her head into the meeting room again, catching Jax's gaze.

"Everything…okay?" Jax said, raising his eyebrows.

"It's perfect," she lied, "but did you need anything else before I leave?" Sookie asked and Jax shook his head slowly.

"Not that I can think of, Darlin'," Jax said and Sookie nodded once in response.

"Great, I'll see ya tomorrow," she said as she looked over at Pam for a moment and gave her a single nod.

"Pam," she said as Pam rose a single thin eyebrow wondering just what the hell had transpired downstairs between her and Eric.

"Sookie," Pam replied simply before Sookie offered a weak grin and pulled herself from the doorway only to turn around to the tall, menacing form of the Viking vampire himself. She jumped a bit and turned her gaze upwards before shoving past him and down the stairs. Eric reached out to grab onto her hand but only felt the graze of her fingertips as she was out of his reach.

"Sookie!" he called out after her as Sookie paused in front of the door looking over her shoulder to him.

"I'm sure we will have _plenty_ of time to shoot the shit Eric, but right now I need to go home and scream into a pillow for an hour," Sookie said, pursing her lips together and walking out the door before Eric had the chance to protest. Eric's eyebrows furrowed, knowing he could have easily vamped his way in front of her outside and purposely prevent her from leaving but he knew Sookie, and that was not the way to approach her. At least not now having just been reacquainted with her anyway, he thought as he smiled wickedly again to himself.

 _The following night…_

Eric stood outside the building he tracked down with Cartwright within. He turned around to face the members of the club that wanted to be present for this man's eternal death holding up a finger before he spoke.

"Are we all clear how this is going to work?" Eric asked with a raise of his brows.

"Not too hard to understand to pretty much stand back and let you kill the fucker," Jax said, a tone of slight resentment that he would not be the one to fill his chest with lead, but this plan would prove far more torturous then simply giving him an easy way out after what he did to Bobby. Eric nodded once with a smile.

"Precisely. Glad we have an understanding," Eric said as he turned to face the door now.

"Shall we?" he said as his booted foot lifted to slam into the door, all of the men within immediately raising their guns. Eric vamped around the room like a flash of lightning until the only one without their throat sliced open was that of Cartwright's. The tall, bald headed, black man gazed around the room, his wide eyes filled with horror as Eric slowly approached him. Eric paused a moment to close his eyes and smell the death in the air. It had been too long since he partook in a blood bath and relished in the fear that followed. Cartwright stood trembling for a moment before a shaky hand raised the pistol to Eric's face. Eric opened his eyes with a smirk as he eyed the pistol.

"Seriously?" Eric asked, as Cartwright's hand continued to shake and a liquid started to form near the crotch of his pants. Eric's gaze dropped down, his eyebrows raising, delighted of the sheer terror he was causing to this apparent former, intimidating and ruthless thug.

"Well, I guess all hope of an honorable death is out of the question now," Eric said as he vamped behind Cartwright, grabbing onto his skull and yanking it to the side, releasing his fangs.

"Wait," Jax said as he stepped out from the shadows. Pam and Jessica also stepped out from the shadows as the rest of the men remained in their positions, simply observing. Jessica's eyebrows furrowed, as she looked confused on what exactly was happening.

"Eric wouldn't let me come to some stupid meeting but he invited me to this?" Jessica asked, looking around the room nervously at all the dead bodies and then to the man that Eric was currently hovering over.

"Call it…education," Pam responded as she folded her arms over her chest. Eric paused when Jax said wait and looked up at him with a cock of an eyebrow.

"Change your mind?" Eric asked as Jax approached them.

"Hell no. I wanted to ask…when you get turned, does your body stay in the exact state it was when you were human?" Jax asked, his jaw clenching. Eric looked from left to right, a little put off at the random question but then nodded slowly.

"Yes it does, why?" Eric asked as Jax nodded once in reply, removing a screwdriver from his pocket. Eric watched him curiously.

"Good," Jax said before he suddenly jammed the screwdriver into Cartwright's eye, the man's wails of pain echoing off the walls of the dark room. Eric let him continue this action as Jax continued to dig into the eye until he was able to remove the screwdriver and all the contents of the eye with it, leaving a gaping bloody hole in its place. Jax leaned forward to speak right into Cartwright's ear.

"That's for Bobby you pathetic piece of shit," Jax said, venom lacing his tone as he spat into Cartwright's face and took a few steps back. Running the back of his sleeve over his mouth to rid it of the beads of sweat and saliva that resided there. He nodded to Eric to continue with what he was going to do. Jessica stood there dumbfounded as she looked down to the bloody screwdriver in Jax's hand and wasn't sure if she was mortified or completely turned on at that current moment. Eric bared his fangs and sunk them deep into Cartwright's neck, growling noises escaping his throat as he drank hungrily of the crimson liquids that spilt in droves from his puncture wounds. The members of the club had all seen some very fucked up shit in their days but to watch an actual vampire feeding on a human and the blood that spilt forth was something beyond what they could have comprehended. Some of them idly grimaced but forced themselves to continue to watch the act as the man currently being fed on was the asshole that tortured and murdered their friend. Once Eric felt the man near death, he pulled his fangs away, licking around the edges of his mouth to rid it of excess blood.

"Pamela," Eric called out as Pam's arms unfolded and she took a few steps forward, annoyance lacing her words.

"Eric, are you fucking kidding me? I told you I never had any interest in being a damned mother and _Tara_ was a mistake, clearly," Pam spoke, her face contorting into a look of sadness mixed with bitterness at the thought of Tara Thornton.

"Pam, there's no time to discuss this. I am far too ancient to do it myself. He'll be chained in a basement and you'd have complete control over him, been awhile since you had a proper lackey," Eric said, blood still splattered across his face as he rose an eyebrow to Pam, his protégé who no longer was officially under this thumb. Eric may not have been able to command her to perform deeds anymore but Pam and himself had been together for so many years, Pam still felt compelled to acquiesce to his requests. She pursed her lips together and gave out a long sigh before she bit into her wrist and shoved it at the man's mouth. She dipped her head down to outright yell in the man's ear.

"Drink!" she bellowed as the man weakly responded by licking at the blood oozing from her wrist. Her eyes panned upward to catch Eric's gaze.

"You're an asshole," she said and Eric couldn't help but smile.

"Would you have me any other way?" Eric asked and Pam just smirked in response knowing Eric's asshole like nature was one of the most confusingly attractive qualities about him. Jax stepped forward, watching Cartwright drinking from Pam's wrist as Eric stepped away, dipping down to one of the dead bodies to use their shirt and wipe away the excess blood on his face. He stood up, walking back over to Jax, watching Pam feeding the man.

"So how does this all work exactly?" Jax asked, watching Cartwright feeding with morbid curiosity.

"We dig a hole and put Cyclops here and Pam in it. In three days we will have an unlimited supply of Charming California's new hit drug," Eric said with a smile and then gave Jax's back a few harsh slaps. He started walking towards the door, passing the rest of the members as he did so, their faces still in a state of shock.

"You boys might want to get to work on digging that hole. Timing is pretty sensitive with this whole ordeal," Eric said as the men jolted back to reality, scrambling around to look for a shovel. Eric then looked over to Jessica who was twirling her hair and biting at her knuckle. He rose an eyebrow as he followed her gaze that was transfixed on Jax.

"Come along, Jessica. I'll give you a lift back home since Pam is otherwise…engaged," Eric said, offering Pam another smile as she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Go to hell," Pam said as Eric continued to smile. Jessica trotted over to Jax who looked over to her with a cock of an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say that, that whole eye gouging thing, well that was pretty awesome," Jessica said, her eyes suddenly dropping to her feet with embarrassment as Jax looked from left to right, not really sure how to respond to that as he cleared his throat.

"Thank…you?" he responded with, as Eric stood in the doorway.

"Jessica! Let's go!" Eric bellowed as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"I'm comin' alright! I'll catch ya later, Jax," Jessica said, offering Jax another smile before she trotted off to meet Eric. Jax stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he shook his head and went outside to help the boys with the hole.

Chibs and Tig drug Cartwright's almost completely lifeless body outside and to the hole as the rest of the men, including Jax stood around staring down into the dark abyss. Pam sighed as she removed her jacket and her pumps, shoving them into the arms of Jax.

"When I get out of this hole, if these don't look exactly the way they do now, I'm going to munch on you for breakfast," Pam said sardonically as Jax gave a wicked grin.

"Now why would you wanna go and reward me like that?" Jax said as Pam put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"Cute," she said and then turned to look at all the men as Chibs and Tig threw Cartwright's body into the hole.

"I want you all to remember this enormous favor I am doing for ya'll. There may come a time where I ask for a favor in return from each and every one of you," Pam said before she held her hand out to Chibs.

"Now be a doll and help a girl into a hole," Pam said as Chibs cleared his throat, taking her hand and helping her down into the hole where she laid down beside Cartwright with a grimace. She laid there for a moment staring up at them as they all just stared back down at her.

"What are you waiting for? Fill the fucking hole!" Pam yelled, her hand raising for extra emphasis as they all cleared their throats and began shoving the dirt back into the hole to cover both Pam and Cartwright completely.

After dropping Jessica off at the house, Eric decided to go back to the clubhouse to gain a bit of clarity. He paced back and forth on the main floor glancing between the ice cream bar and the alcohol bar and smiled to himself. Sookie. Sookie was the girl that Jax had spoken of that they hired and thought up the idea, of course she was. Eric ran a hand through his short, blonde locks as he let out a sigh. As interesting as it was to be back in the life of Sookie Stackhouse, he also suspected it was going to make things even more complicated. His eyebrows rose as he sensed a presence at the front door and he slowly turned to look. Sookie stood outside the door, peering in on him as she slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Her back pressed against the door, the look she had on her face reminding him of that same look she had walking into Fangtasia for the first time all those years ago. She was intrigued, nervous, and scared all at the same time. Sookie cleared her throat as she caught his gaze.

"Can we talk?" Sookie asked as Eric offered her a warm smile in return.

"Always," he responded.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: If you have not seen the last season of True Blood or Sons of Anarchy there are major SPOILERS in this chapter!

Sookie stared on at Eric, digging her nails into her palms as she fought back the tears she could feel welling in her eyes. Eric took a step forward with the natural compulsion to comfort her but gave pause when he saw her lift a hand up to stop him.

"You…never even said 'Goodbye', Eric," Sookie started as Eric's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked as Sookie took a few steps forward having found the courage deep down in her gut to push back the tears.

"That night. You convinced me to give Bill my ear, Supermanned me home and then I never heard from you. You didn't even say goodbye."

Eric's eyes widened as his gaze turned into the idle deer in the headlights that he always used when he was somewhat at a loss for words. His head began to shake back and forth, as he took another step towards her.

"Sookie, I did what you asked. You wanted away from the paranormal. You wanted a chance at a normal life. A life with Eric Northman in it is anything but normal. I wasn't-I mean the fact is I had been hoping it wasn't goodbye so I couldn't bring myself to say that," Eric said, his gaze turning to stare at the ground a moment as Sookie studied him, studied his expression mostly. Sookie crossed her arms over her chest, her own gaze turning to look at a far wall.

"I could sense you for years, that's how I knew you alright, you were happy, but the connection faded after having not exchanged blood in so long. I can only assume this happiness dissipated if you are here…alone," Eric said, his gaze lifting again to study her face. He would be lying to himself if he said that he wanted to hear anything but that Sookie was in fact here on her own. Sookie pursed her lips together as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, um…Mark was his name. Met him at Merlotte's, dark hair, beard, was a lumber jack and construction worker," Sookie started as Eric couldn't help but give a sidelong grin.

"Sounds…manly," Eric interjected, his smile fading when Sookie shot him that all knowing expression, his hands raising in mock defense.

"Apologies. Continue," he stated as Sookie cleared her throat again, shifting her weight to her other hip.

"We _were_ happy and I had found a way to shut him out…from my head that is. I got pregnant and that's when things started to change. I don't know if it was the pregnancy or that I was just getting tired of having my power shut off constantly but, I started to pick up on thoughts he had here and there. Let's just say I don't have proof that he actually cheated on me but, what I heard…he may as well have and I just couldn't have that. You know me, not gonna let some dog piss on my leg and tell me its lemonade," she said as Eric simply offered her a warm smile in response.

"So you have offspring? I always thought you would make a wonderful mother," Eric said as Sookie audibly gulped, her hands moving to the front of her, fingers playing at one another.

"She was a stillborn," Sookie said, her voice seeming to trail off as she again fought the compulsion to start crying. It was amazing all the old feelings, the old emotions that drummed up again due to simply being in Eric's presence. Eric's face fell, knowing that to be a mother was one of Sookie's ultimate desires and though the blood didn't connect them anymore, he could feel her pain and anguish emanating off the walls. He took a tentative step forward and slowly lifted his arms, testing the waters with Sookie's reaction when to his surprise she shoved her face into his chest and welcomed the hug.

"I can't have children, Eric," Sookie said before her light whimpers turned into sobbing, letting her guard down and succumbing to emotions she had bottled up for years. Eric closed his eyes for a moment, his lips dipping down to kiss the top of her head tenderly.

"Oh Sookie, I am so sorry," Eric said as Sookie continued to sob, her nostrils flaring with the intoxicating smell of him. She had missed that smell, she had missed him, but wasn't sure if she was willing to admit that to his face. Eric's eyes fell on a large scar on the back of Sookie's shoulder, his face grimacing.

"Were you…shot?" Eric asked, Sookie's eyes opening as she slowly started to regain her composure. Through sniffles, she looked over her shoulder at the scar that Eric was referencing and gave a small smirk.

"God, no. All that sunbathing caught up to me, I had to get skin cancer dug outta me," she said as Eric's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the word 'cancer', a human battle that he as a vampire would never have to fear. He offered her a meek smile before he raised a hand to run his fingers through a stray strand of blonde locks.

"I thought you looked a little paler," he said and Sookie looked up at him with a smile before clearing her throat, taking a few steps back, wiping away the tears and running mascara from her face.

"I did…I did miss you Eric. It drove me crazy not knowin' if you were even still alive," Sookie said and Eric's lips parted in a bit of surprise.

"You think I could be rid of that easily?" Eric stated with a cock of an eyebrow.

"Well, no I just…it's scary simply not knowin'."

"Did you miss Bill…after you staked him?"

"Eric, what kinda question is that?"

"A simple one," Eric challenged, his rear end finding a corner of the bar top to lean against, his arms crossing over his chest. He watched as Sookie squirmed, struggled to give him a straight answer, which meant that the next words to eek from her lips would be lies or untold truths.

"I mean at first sure, but after even a few days, I don't know I just felt like this huge boulder had been lifted from my shoulders," Sookie stated as she motioned with her hands, the act of something lifting from her shoulders. Eric turned his head to the side, watching her with intrigue.

"Well, that would make sense considering he had been lying to you from the beginning. What was it you said about dog piss and lemonade?" Eric said deadpan, his eyes willing her to continue telling the truth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sookie said sardonically her arms uncrossing and dropping to her sides in defense.

"I thought I'd never see you again Sookie, but now that I have you back, there were _things_ I left unsaid that you never even once pretended to acknowledge. I was hoping now that the Compton influence was extinguished you'd actually see reason," Eric said as he pushed the bar to take a few steps towards her again. Sookie lifted a hand to his chest to stop his approached, her brown orbs staring up at him with irritation.

"First off, you don't _have_ anything of mine, Northman. Second, if you have something to say, why don't you just come right out and say it," Sookie said as Eric's jaw squared off, staring down at the woman he would take a stake in the heart a dozen times if it meant saving her life.

"You were a strong, independent, spitfire of a woman from the moment I met you. The woman that walked into Fangtasia that night wouldn't have let Bill drag her through the coals, but yet you did. You kept going back to him, you would _not_ let him go, no matter what he did to you or what he said. You were a willing addict always prepped for their next fix and _that_ was not the real you," Eric said, his every word bringing him closer and closer to her, their faces mere inches apart as Sookie looked at him completely shocked.

"Oh and I suppose all of this is over the fact that I should've been yours instead?" Sookie asked and Eric simply shook his head.

"This isn't about me Sookie. This is about you. Tell me to my face that you loved Bill Compton, that you were _in_ love with him," Eric said his eyes boring into hers as she stared back up at him, unblinking and struggling to formulate words let alone even any kind of action in response. She gulped then shook her head left to right in a panic.

"I-I don't know what to say," Sookie stated and Eric let out a deep sigh, his gaze turning to look outside, the sky starting to turn a light shade of purple.

"It is almost dawn. I must sleep," Eric said as he turned from Sookie, making his way towards the door. Sookie reached out a hand to the air he left behind him.

"Eric I-," she started to say as Eric glanced over his shoulder awaiting the next words that never flowed from her lips. He nodded once in her direction.

"Goodnight, Miss Stackhouse," he said which caused a pit to form in Sookie's stomach as those were the last words he said to her the last time she saw him.

 _The next day…_

Jax Teller and the rest of the members of the Sons of Anarchy rolled down the street, their motorcycles roaring as they made their way to the location they overheard that Marks and his men were going to be attacking. Marks was Cartwright's employer and they had every intention on gaining revenge for Bobby's brutal death by giving them a surprise blood bath of their own. Once they all arrived, they quickly maneuvered their bikes to hide them over the side of the hills and in the woods surrounding the country home. Jax ordered several of his men to hide around back, some to hide in the shed outside, he took Tig, and Chibs into the cellar with him after having jerry rigged an explosion to occur if anyone were to try to open the Winnebago parked outside of the house. Jax closed the lid of the cellar; several guns for each of them locked, loaded, and ready to kill. They all waited patiently as they listened to cars pulling up on the dirt roads surrounding the property. Several of the men scurried inside, another checked the shed, and when they spotted the Winnebago no doubt, Marks would send a couple of his men to go check it out. When they went to open the door, they'd be greeted with a loud explosion causing several of the men to die, get thwarted with shrapnel, and the others to become disoriented.

This allowed for enough distraction that the men who were hiding behind the house scrambled out first, guns already shooting before Jax signaled to Chibs and Tig as they threw open the doors of the cellar, shock spread across Marks's features as all the men unleashed gun firing fury on all the men responsible for Bobby's death. Once every single one of the men were dead, the Sons of Anarchy looked around at one another, their faces and clothes now stained with blood but revenge had been sweet as they nodded to each other in understanding.

 _Later that night…_

Eric Northman sat at the table upstairs at the clubhouse idly waiting for the Sons to show up, having never been one for lateness. He had reverted back to his old ways somewhat with Sookie as he all but ignored her downstairs, deciding that once she was ready to talk to him with the truth and admit her experiences with Bill, he would open up to her again. That is if he had the strength to keep up this side of him, as he knew it was always a thorn in Sookie's side and he still had reserved hope of them being together. He heard the door open behind him as his finger idly drummed atop the table.

"Well, look who decided to finally show…," he started to say as he rose an eyebrow seeing the men shuffling to their seats, blood sprayed across their faces and clothes, "…up."

Jax sat at the head of the table, his hands running across his long blonde locks to put them back in their place, a sigh escaping him as he had clearly just begun to come down from the adrenaline rush that had been coursing through him mere moments ago.

"Didn't think to invite a vampire to your merry bloodbath?" Eric asked with a smirk, Jax patted the top of the table a few times, regaining his composure before turning his gaze to Eric.

"We figured you'd have wanted to avoid a sunburn, besides this was a club affair, had nothing to do with our side," Jax said, Eric continuing to drum his finger on the table. He moved to stand, his hands slipping into his pockets as he approached Jax, his eyes staring him down.

"Let us get something straight here, Jackson. As much as I couldn't give a shit about your petty human squabbles, I am to know just as much as there is to know whether it have to do the V transactions or a revengeful massacre against dozens of people," Eric said, his eyes unblinking as he stared down at Jax. Jax in turn moving his gaze to peer up at Eric, his jaw beginning to tight and untighten, causing ridges at the corners of his mouth.

"I got it," Jax said simply as Eric gave a smiling nod.

"Good. You boys are just in time to go dig up our new cash cow," Eric said, motioning with his hand for them all to rise. They were on their bikes and speeding down the road towards the abandoned warehouse that they had buried Pam and Cartwright, wasting no time to begin the arduous six-foot dig to reach the now two vampires. Eric stared down into the hole, his form moving forward to drop a hand and assist Pam out of the hole as her face poked through the dirt with a cough. Pam grabbed onto Eric as he effortlessly pulled her up and out of the hole, Pam shaking her head of the excess dirt with a grimace, her hands finding Eric's chest, giving him a light shove. He stifled a laugh.

"Don't _evah_ ask me to do that again. That guy smelled like corn ships and coconuts, absolutely nauseating," Pam said as she stalked off, the newly created vampire sitting up in pure confusion, wiping dirt from his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ have ya'll done to me?!" Cartwright bellowed, looking up from the hole at all the members of the Sons of Anarchy, grinning down at him, pleased that what Eric had told them would happen actually did.

"Think you all could get access to bags of blood?" Eric asked simply, turning to look at the men as they looked between each other, shrugging.

"We still have a connection at the hospital, I'm sure we could work something out?" Tig said as Eric nodded once, looking for Pamela who was walking back, freshly washed.

"Good because unless one of you wants to feed him yourself, that'll be the only way he will survive," Eric said as Pam approached, glaring down at the man in the hole, a hand on her hip.

"As your master I command you to get your ass out of this hole and vamp your way to Scoops. You are to not harm any of these men or I'll fuck your ass with a pineapple," Pam said deadpan, Eric glancing over at her with a wicked grin.

 _Back at the clubhouse…_

Sookie hurried around cleaning the rest of the place up as she prepared to close for the night. She popped open the cash register to count out the final till as her eyes widened seeing all the men coming back inside, a black man with fangs sprouting, looking confused and weak. What the hell? She thought to herself as she saw Pam following him, kicking him occasionally in the butt, all of them making their way towards the basement. She started to push herself from behind the bar when she noticed Eric taking up the rear and stopped in her tracks, gulping slightly.

"Eric, what is going on? Did you all just turn that guy into a vampire?" Sookie asked and Eric crossed his arms over his chest, deciding he wasn't even going to sugar coat it.

"Yes, Sookie. We are going to use him to supply V to paying patrons of Charming," Eric said as Sookies eyes widened in shock.

"You-you what? You're just going to chain him down there to constantly drain his blood?" Sookie asked as Eric took a few steps forward, his palms pressing onto the bar top as he leaned over her.

"This man has killed countless people as well as tortured one of these men's friends for weeks. They returned their friend to them dead, missing an eyeball and three of his fingers. You'll excuse me if my sympathy for this piece of trash is severely lacking," he said, pushing off the bar top and turning to walk away before she had a chance to respond.

"You haven't changed at all," Sookie said with a grimace, as Eric didn't turn around to face her.

"No my dear, Sookie…you haven't. Open your mind, I think you'll be happy with what you find," Eric said, disappearing down into the basement. Sookie's movements became a little more aggressive as she counted the money from the register, slamming the drawer shut with a huff. What bothered her the most was that she knew he was right, why was it so hard for her to just admit to him that before they parted ways she truly did feel some deeper connection to him? She sighed and left, locking up for the night.

Eric rolled up the sleeves of his long shirt, as Pam stood with her hands on her hips ready to give the man orders if he wasn't complying. Eric wound a pair of chained handcuffs onto Cartwright's wrists, lifting them above his head and securing them on a hanging hook. Cartwright's eyes grew wide, his chest beginning to heave, as he looked around the room at all the men, seemingly very happy with themselves.

"What the hell is going on!" Cartwright bellowed as Eric cleared his throat.

"You…are now a vampire and your sole purpose in life now is to provide us with your blood. That's all you need to know, you will live forever and we plan to keep you alive for as long as we deem your worth," Eric stated and Cartwright started to scream at the top of his lungs, apparently hoping someone would hear him. Jax instinctively stepped forward, bashing the butt of his pistol into the back of the man's skull. Pam placed a hand on Jax's shoulder to coax him away.

"I got this, sugar," she started as she grabbed onto the man's mouth staring down at him.

"As your maker I command you to never speak a word unless for some unknown God damned reason, I ask you to speak," Pam said shoving his face away with a grimace. Tig came clamoring down the stairs of the basement handing a small bag of blood to Eric, sounding out of breath.

"That's all I could dig up for now, but have it arranged to deliver some every week," Tig said, Jax nodding to him as thanks. Eric took his teeth and ripped a corner of the plastic away, forcing Cartwright to open up his mouth.

"Down the hatch," Eric said as he started to force feed the blood into the new vampire's mouth, Cartwright's eyes wide and full of horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Jax sat at the head of the club table playing at the ring on his left ring finger, visions of Tara when he had first met her in high school flooding his mind, a meek smile formed on his lips before his attention was derailed by the door flying open. Chibs stood there exasperated, chest heaving up and down, which caused Jax to immediately rise from his seat.

"What the hell happened?" Jax said, immediately assuming that Chibs's behavior was due to just something else fucking happening, because really what more could go wrong?

"Just got word that Juice killed Lin as we wanted," Chibs started as Jax eyed him curiously before offering a small shrug.

"I don't get it, that's great news. Juice did as asked, Tara's death is officially avenged I-" Jax started before Chibs raised a hand to grasp onto Jax's shoulder firmly, his lips pursing.

"There's more, Jackie boy. He got a recorded confession of who really sold out the location of the guns," Chibs said, staring Jax down as if willing him to read his mind so that he wouldn't have to say it out loud. Jax stared back at him for a moment before the realization hit him like a semi-truck to a concrete slab.

"It wasn't Jury," Jax muttered, his gaze turning to stare at the floor as Chibs's head slowly shook from side to side.

"Barosky," Chibs replied simply, as Jax found himself stumbling backward until the backs of his knees could feel the wooden support of the chair and he collapsed into it. Chibs leaned down into Jax's face, the scar on his cheeks tightening from his pensive look.

"We will talk to Indian Hill, it was a complete misunderstandin'. Any of them would have done the same if they thought it was any one of the other club presidents," Chibs started as Jax slowly shook his head from side to side before looking up at Chibs with defiance.

"Don't try to sugar coat this Chibs. I _killed_ a president and now without a given reason," Jax said before returning his gaze back down. Chibs opened his mouth to retort but was quickly interrupted by the sweet southern drawl of Jessica Hamby who ducked her head into the doorway.

"Jax sorry but Eric asked me to-," she started before she took notice of what seemed a heated situation. Her hand rose awkwardly in the air as she twisted her wrist around once in the direction she stood and then towards the door.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry to interrupt I'll just-," she began before Jax stared at Chibs, rising from his chair.

"S'alright Jessica, we were finished here anyway," Jax said as he began to brush passed Chibs, idly brushing his shoulder into his own. Chibs pursed his lips together thinking that through all the years he knew Jax this was his least favorite aspect to his personality.

"Jackson…ye can't brush this under the table!" Chibs yelled after him as Jax neared the doorway throwing an arm around Jessica's shoulders to usher her out. Jax glanced over his shoulder, his lips tightening before he spoke.

"Don't plan to," was all he said before he and Jessica began to walk down the stairs. Jessica cleared her throat as she eyed the arm around her shoulder, a finger raising to move a piece of red hair behind her ear.

"Um, yeah Eric sent me to let you know to meet him at this address," Jessica said as she fished into her pocket for a piece of paper that she handed to him. Jax removed the arm from around Jessica's shoulders, which left a light look of disappointment creep across her features. Jax eyed the noted curiously before looking over to her.

"And what's at this address?" Jax asked before Jessica shrugged and then slumped her shoulders.

"Your first buyer. Some Asian guy, I think," Jessica said as she leaned her back on the bannister idly tapping her fingers against the wooden poles. Jax's eyes narrowed at the mention of Asian before he looked to her with obvious concern.

"Asian as in Chinese?" Jax asked and Jessica looked confused as she shrugged her shoulders again.

"I have no idea, why?" Jessica asked as Jax's nostrils flared, his hand reaching out to grip onto Jessica's hip for a moment, giving her a single nod.

"I've gotta go," Jax said as he ran off towards the door. Jessica turned and started to follow him.

"Take me with you!" she bellowed and Jax yelled to her over his shoulder, "Too dangerous, darlin'!" as his hands flew into the door handle and out the door to his motorcycle he went. Jessica let out a huff as her hands found her hips before she heard a rustling behind her that caused her to jump. A head of blonde hair peeked from behind the countertop, Sookie having heard the entire conversation. Her lips were taut as she threw down the cloth rag, watching Jax leave on his motorcycle through the glass windows. Sookie had read Jax's mind so she knew exactly what the danger was and even though Eric was a vampire – he was not impervious to every danger. She ran around the corner, grabbing onto Jessica's arm as she did so.

"Come on, we'll just go our damn selves, Jess," Sookie said as Jessica's face brightened, a pearly toothed grin spreading across her lips.

 _Elsewhere…_

Eric stood in the living room of a very eager Chinese gentleman who wringed his hands around one another repeatedly, Eric's blue orbs staring at the man's hands for a moment before returning to his face. He could never understand a human's need to feel anything but themselves, but then again he'd be lying if he said the effects he felt with a certain person were anything less intoxicating then tripping on drugs.

"You say you're a vampire, can't I get a sample of this from you?" the Chinese man asked as he began to pace back and forth in front of Eric, who stood still, his arms crossed behind his back, cool as a cucumber.

"No," Eric said simply as the man stopped pacing and stared at Eric defiantly.

"What? I'm not good enough for your precious blood?" the man asked as Eric only offered a smirk in response.

"Well aren't you the smart one?" Eric asked as the man began to look insulted.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" the man bellowed, taking a few confident steps forward as Eric's teeth unsheathed, his body vamping forward. His hand grasped onto the man's throat, lifting him several feet off the ground, a growl escaping his throat. Eric's angered face slowly turned into curiosity as he heard the faint sound of quick beeps emanating somewhere from the man's pocket. Eric looked back to the man who grinned wildly, his hand removing a detonator from his pocket.

"Jokes on you pal," the man said as Eric's eyes widened in realization.

Jax was just pulling up to the address when the entire house suddenly blew up in flames. He lost control of his bike from the backdraft as it slid onto its side, Jax's hands flying up to shield his face, his hands tearing the goggles from his face as he scrambled to his feet, the flames reflecting in the gloss of his eyes. Jax had been mere moments from being inside the house himself, he realized and ran his hands down his face in exasperation. A beat up yellow car pulled up alongside him, Sookie scrambling from the driver's side screaming.

"ERIC!" Sookie bellowed as she ran straight for the burning house, Jax catapulting to action as his arms wrapped around her from behind to peel her away from the house. Sookie's feet kicked around wildly as she struggled against Jax's grasp, his face contorting into a slight struggle almost taken aback at her ferocity. Tears began to pour from Sookie's eyes as Jessica slowly appeared from the vehicle, eyes wide at the sight of the burning building.

"Calm down darlin'! Ain't no use in you going in there and killin' yourself in the process!" Jax bellowed as slowly Sookie gave up on her struggle against him and instead went limp like a noodle, falling to the dirt in a heap of sobs and ugly crying face. Jessica ran over to Sookie, her form immediately dropping to the ground to envelope her in a hug. As Jessica's hands repeatedly rubbed at Sookie's arms for comfort, she gave a death glare over her shoulder at Jax.

"Why didn't you call him? Warn him or somethin'?" Jessica asked as Jax shook his head slowly not really having an answer for that. He again wiped a hand over his face before dragging his fingers through long locks.

"I-I'm sorry," was all he could say, staring at the retaliation for yet another murder conducted at the hands of the Sons of Anarchy.

 _Later…Sookie's apartment…_

Sookie lay on her bed still sobbing, still gasping for breath as she clutched a pillow to her chest, seemingly strangling the life out of it. She had convinced Jessica to go home some time ago as absolutely nothing was going to make her feel better any time soon. Thoughts of all the years she knew Eric, all of the emotions that she kept hidden deep down for him and about him resurfacing with such velocity that it was almost too much to bear. She thought back to those days when Eric's memories returned to him, the words he spoke to her as himself afterward. She thought back to the day after having saved both Eric and Bill, the day she made the decision to be with neither of them instead of one of them. Would her actions have been differently if Bill had not been in the room? Her thoughts jolted when she heard a familiar deep voice booming from her opened window.

"Is it completely fucked up that the sight of you crying so desperately over my death is incredibly sexy to me?" Eric said to her as Sookie's heart jumped into her throat. She stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before she leapt from the bed, her chest heaving.

"Come in," she said weakly, her throat swallowing as she watched Eric's form slowly levitate its way into her room before standing firmly in front of her, staring down at her, completely unharmed. Sookie's lips pursed before she raised a hand to slap hard across Eric's face.

"How could you _leave_ me!" she bellowed as Eric's face contorted into complete confusion, his fingers tracing over the spot on his face that she just slapped.

"I-I don't understand, I didn't-," he started to stammer as Sookie began to cry again, her watery brown orbs staring up at him desperately.

"That day on my doorstep when you _knew_ Bill was going to ask me to kill him, you _knew_ he was going to ask me to use the last of my light to do it. A time where I needed you the most, you just _left_ me without ever even trying to contact me ever again," Sookie said between sobs as Eric raised his hands to her face. He was testing the waters to see if she would let him touch her as he slowly rested his fingertips on her jawline, Sookie not making the effort to stop him.

"He tried to get you to use the last of your light?" Eric asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion, having no idea that Bill asked her to do such a thing, which angered him even more.

"He saw it as a way for me to be completely void of all matters supernatural, even from myself," Sookie said, her sobs slowly dying down to light sniffles and sharp intakes of breath.

"Sookie, I _left_ because it is what you wanted. _You_ made the decision to be with neither of us, _you_ wanted to have a normal life, I only did exactly as you asked, as I have for the past near decade, can you not see that?" Eric said, staring down at Sookie with such intensity it could have rattled the walls. Sookie stared up at Eric equally as intense as she tried to read his expressions.

"You could have called, written, sent a fucking pigeon!" Sookie said her voice cracking as she yelled. Eric's hands moved to grip onto her arms lightly.

"Sookie, what would that have done for either of us? Do you have any idea how hard it was to ward you off completely? Can you imagine how it felt when our bond dissipated? After that, I had no idea if you were happy or even alive. It _killed_ me," Eric said as Sookie's face turned into a look of revelation, her form stepping closer as Eric idly tensed at the proximity.

"Eric, I didn't even know what to do with myself when I thought you died in that fire. I immediately regretted not ever telling you that I love you, that I honestly and truly love you. I think I-," Sookie said, but was cut off by the sudden motion of Eric's mouth over hers in a kiss that bent her over backwards in intensity and longing. Sookie's hands moved up to grab onto the back of Eric's neck obligingly returning the fervor of the kiss, Eric taking a few steps to ease them towards Sookie's bed, her calves pressing up against the mattress. This realization made her break the kiss for a moment, staring up at Eric whose chest heaved with anticipation.

"Is this not what you want?" Eric asked, his eyes searching her face as Sookie offered a small smirk. Her hands dipped under her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. She shook her head from left to right to tussle her blonde curls. Eric watched her intently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life," Sookie responded as Eric wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her, kissing her ferociously again as they both moved themselves onto the bed, their hands in a mad fury, removing each other's clothing between bouts of kisses. Once they were both completely naked, Eric paused a moment, his eyes staring down at Sookie, taking in every freckle, every curve of her body and burning it to his memory.

"You are incredibly gorgeous," Eric said as Sookie smiled, her hand reaching to grab onto his neck and pull him towards her.

"Shut up and make love to me Eric," Sookie said, pressing her lips to Eric's ear as he let out a light shudder. Eric caught Sookie's gaze with his own as he positioned himself between her legs, his hips easing themselves forward, slowly entering her. Eric couldn't help the gape forming at his lips as Sookie's head tilted backwards in response. Eric began to rock within her, his hand raising to run through her golden locks as he dipped his head down to whisper into her ear.

"I wish to taste you again," Eric whispered as Sookie's eyes flittered open. In normal human circumstances, this request would have meant something completely different then the request flowing from a vampire's lips. She turned her head to look at him, biting at her lip before she spoke.

"Only if I can taste you too," she responded and this caused Eric to pause, pushing up to his elbows for a moment.

"You realize what that will cause between us again?" he asked as Sookie nodded slowly, her hand gripping onto the back of his neck lowering his mouth to her own neck. Eric stared at the pulsating vein at the side of her nape in anticipation before he lowered his lips, unsheathed his fangs and plunged them in. Sookie let out a gasp as she realized that his vampiric kiss hadn't hurt the way that Bill's had when he punctured her skin. Eric took special care in the way that he fed on her and she felt overwhelmed that she had been such a fool for so long around him. Eric continued to thrust himself within her as he fed before pausing a moment to bite into his wrist, the crimson liquid trickling from his lips as he held the wrist out to her.

Sookie made the motion for them to flip over; her own form on top of his own as he stared up at her intrigued. Sookie began rocking herself back and forth on Eric's form as she brought the wrist to her mouth, both hands clenching onto his wrist as she licked at the rich, ancient bloods seeping into her mouth. Eric let out a groan as he let the other hand grip onto her rocking hips. Blood dripped down Sookie's mouth, leaking onto her breasts as she pulled away from Eric's wrist. Eric took notice of the blood remnants as he sat up to lap it away from her bosom, his tongue following suit all the way up her neck and to her mouth. They both exchanged blood a second time as their tongues intertwined within their mouths, their hips rocking against one another in this sitting up position. Sookie furrowed her eyebrows as she felt the all too familiar feeling beginning to develop within her abdomen. She pulled away from the kiss as her head fell backwards in pure, overwhelming ecstasy from her release.

Eric watched her intently as he continued to thrust within her, his hands dropping to her buttocks, his thrusts beginning to rise in intensity and repetition as Sookie's head lifted back up. Eric's face suddenly buried itself within Sookie's nape as he let out a growl in response to his own bout of ecstasy. They sat there for a moment, blood stained mouths and chests as Sookie dropped her forehead to press against Eric's.

"I missed you," Sookie said simply as Eric's blue orbs looked up to her.

"You never lost me," Eric responded.


End file.
